The Kiss
by kikyiou666
Summary: Keiko is now dating the sexy Kurama and everything is perfect-except he hasnt kissed her yet. Little does she realize that a kiss always leads to so much more... kxk CH2 AND LEMON IS DONE!
1. Default Chapter

First off, before we begin this fun little story, I must insist on a huge ass **Authors Note**. Any of you who are reading this who have already read Circumstance know that I havnt updated in a REALLY long time. Here is why. I had to move a couple of times, had no computer and no access to one. It sucked major ass, believe me. And the fact that you cant update little nifty authors notes made it a little difficult to tell you all that during my hiatus. I am trully sorry that it has taken so long, but I do have my own computer now, and I have resumed working on Circumstance. The next chapter should be posted soon.

I would like to extend my extreme gratitude to all of you who continued to review even though I was MIA, you guys are awesome!!!!!!

Now, this story I wrote ages ago for Buffybot79, because she loves Kurama/Keiko. I myself am partial to bad tempered fire demons But go read this any ways,please? Reviews are what feed inspiration!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters and I expect to make no profit from this pitifull story and I hate you bastards for making me admit that.

**Just A Kiss**

By: Kikyou1807 aka kikyiou666

Keiko gritted her teeth in frustration as she balefully surveyed the seemingly never ending stacks of school files to be moved to the storage room upstairs.

_'How did I get stuck with this job? Just because I'm student council president doesn't mean that I am the schools pack-horse! Why do they need to move all of these records to the upper school wing anyways?'_

Huffing indignantly, Keiko removed the jacket to her senior uniform and rolled up her sleeves, preparing for the battle ahead. Picking up a stack of records, Keiko precariously balanced them and slowly made her way down the hall and up two flights of stairs

_'Seven…eight…nine…ten…eleven…twelve…now take five steps to the right…the door way should be right here…'_

An hour later Keiko had barely made a dent into the massive pile yet to be taken up the stairs and her legs and arms were beginning to tire from all of the exertion.

Resting her forehead against the cool glass of a window, Keiko sighed in defeat. The sky had already darkened considerably, the last few rays of sun twinkling out behind the trees.

It looks like im going to have to cancel my date with Kurama…

A disturbing sinking feeling settled within Keiko's stomach, making her shoulders sag.

Resigned, Keiko went to the lobby and rang Kurama's number.

"Moshi, Moshi, Minamino Residence."

Keiko's stomach sank a little more upon hearing the smooth tones of Kurama's voice.

"Hi, Kurama, it's Keiko. Look, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight. The student council members roped me into moving all of their records for the past 20 years into a new storage room upstairs. I've been here by myself for over an hour and I've barely made any progress, so it's more than likely that I won't make it on time. I'm really sorry."

There was silence on the other end for a moment before Kurama spoke.

"Well, it's hardly fair that I should leave you to do such menial work by yourself, and I was looking forward to seeing you tonight, so why don't I come over to lend some assistance?"

"No! I mean, I want to see you too, but I couldn't ask you to help me, its my responsibility."

"Keiko, I'm coming over whether you like it or not, you're not going to get out of seeing me that easily," He said playfully.

Keiko's stomach fluttered pleasantly for a moment before she answered. "Alright, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." He answered firmly.

"Ok, then, meet me at the front doors, I'll leave them open for you."

"Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Keiko put the phone back on its hook as the line went dead. Walking over to the front doors, Keiko stood outside to watch for Kurama.

_'Kurama.'_

Keiko couldn't suppress the faint heat rushing to her cheeks that she felt whenever she thought of the redhead. They had been officially dating for a little over a month now, and she still got butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw him or heard his voice.

Six months ago Keiko had received a letter from Yusuke saying that it would be another two years before he would feel satisfied enough to leave the Makai. Kurama had been walking her home at the time, a duty that he, Kuwabara and Hiei alternated in performing as a favor to their absent friend.

Keiko shivered and leaned against a tree as a cool breeze blew around her.

She had been absolutely devastated by that letter, having already waited the allotted three years as promised. Kurama, being the compassionate friend that he was, had allowed Keiko to cry in his arms for hours, never once pushing her away but instead spoke soothing words in her ears until she calmed down.

Afterwards, when Keiko had composed herself, she had been quite embarrassed, but Kurama had taken great pains to put her at ease. This had brought the two friends closer and she began to spend more and more time with the gentle kitsune as he went out of his way to make her feel better.

Despite Kurama's protests and her own doubts, Keiko wrote Yusuke back soon after and explained that she could not come second anymore and that he was free to do as he wished. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, but it also felt like a great weight had been lifted from her heart.

And over time, as their friendship grew, Keiko could sense her feelings for Kurama growing stronger. She had silently agonized over it for months to the point where she started to avoid him for fear that he would notice the way that she looked at him. Keiko knew that he was older and incredibly popular with the girls at his school, so it never occurred to her that he could possibly want someone as ordinary as her.

But then one day he had cornered her in her bedroom and had shyly asked her for a date. Keiko had been so surprised and happy that she had thrown her arms around him before she realized what she was doing. But Kurama still went out with her, and had continued to do so. He always made it a point to spend time with her and his attention caused her knees to go weak and her heart to miss a beat.

Lifting her face up to the stars, Keiko closed her eyes and smiled ruefully.

There was only one problem. Kurama was driving her crazy.

Keiko lusted after him, something she had never really felt with Yusuke. Every time she was near him or heard his voice, it would send a delightful ache through her body. She was constantly catching herself staring at him, at his lithely muscular body, his entrancing green eyes and gorgeous flaming red hair.

Gods she loved his hair. Whenever she was close enough to touch it, an unbearable urge to bury her fingers in the scarlet tresses would over take her and she had to forcefully restrain herself.

The hard part was, Kurama didn't appear to be experiencing the same problem. In fact, he hadn't even kissed her yet. There had been several moments when she was sure that he would, but he always seemed to hold back for some reason. The fact that Keiko was too shy to make the move herself didn't help with matters either. And she was dying for him to kiss her.

_'Perhaps he just doesn't want to kiss me yet…'_

Keiko pushed the thought away and sighed. The mounting sexual frustration was beginning to manifest itself through her dreams, and Keiko blushed deeply as she thought about them.

They were vivid dreams of her and Kurama together, with Kurama touching her in hidden places, craving her, skin to skin, hot, sweaty and aching. She was always bolder in her dreams, doing things to the sexy kitsune that made him call out her name, made him whisper dark, dangerously arousing things in her ear…

"You know, its dangerous for beautiful girls to be alone in the dark," a sensuously sexy voice breathed dangerously close to Keiko's skin.

Keiko's breath hitched as the voice from her personal fantasy sang in her ear.

Desperately trying to calm her raging heartbeat, Keiko turned to the object of her fantasy and offered a slightly jittery smile.

Unexpectedly, Kurama pulled her in for an intimate hug, allowing her to momentarily feel his hard, warm body pressed up against hers. Not having yet recovered from her earlier musings, Keiko's heart sped up even more and she felt the all too familiar ache blossom low in the pit of her stomach.

Terrified that he would somehow guess as to her body's lustful reaction, Keiko held herself a little apart from him, afraid to feel that tempting body pressed against her.

Noticing her detachment, Kurama pulled away slightly and looked down at her with questioning eyes.

Desperately trying to distract herself, Kieko blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Um, y-you look nice."

Immediately Keiko blushed a deep crimson as she realized the meaning and utter lameness of what she had said.

He was dressed in dark slacks and a white linen dress shirt, causing the strands of scarlet hair trailing his shoulders to stand out in sharp contrast. His clothes, simple though they may be, accentuated his body nicely. He was the epitome of graceful sensuality standing in front of her.

_'Ugh, Why do I always have to turn into a poetic hentai whenever I see him?'_

_'Because he's amazingly sexy, that's why…'_ Her inner voice retorted.

Kurama, for his part, looked slightly surprised at her comment but smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

Keiko shook her head ruefully before stepping back from him.

"I mean, I must look like such a mess in this uniform and –"

"You look beautiful, Keiko…as always," Kurama interrupted softly, his eyes intensely gazing into hers.

Keiko's knees promptly turned into jelly.

_'He thinks I'm…beautiful?'_

Suddenly Keiko snapped out of her daze when Kurama spoke. "Well, the sooner we get started on the task ahead, the sooner we can leave." He said, offering her an arm to follow him into the school.

Keiko accepted his offered arm, both grateful and disappointed that the moment was over.

"Thanks again for coming to help me Kurama. I'm sorry that we couldn't go to the movies tonight like we had planned." She said apologetically.

"It's alright, Keiko, really," He replied as he followed her into the school. "I myself was still laden with extracurricular responsibilities only a year ago before I graduated, so I know how you feel."

Upon reaching the file room, Keiko grimaced and gestured to the piles with a sweep of her hand. "Let see if you still feel that way after you've gone up the steps with these about twenty times."

Kurama chuckled warmly and briefly traced a finger over her cheek. "I think that, together, we will manage just fine." Keiko's heart skipped a beat as she realized that his face was intimately close with hers, and his gorgeous green eyes were staring at her intently.

_'Kiss me…please, kiss me…'_she pleaded silently.

For a moment she thought he would and she lifted her mouth a little to meet his, but then he straightened and smiled warmly before saying. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Keiko sighed quietly in disappointment and picked up a stack of files.

"Follow me." She instructed with false cheerfulness, and began to maker her way up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Kurama mentally berated himself as he picked up the stack of files and followed Keiko up the steps to the office room.

It had happened again! He had the perfect opportunity to kiss her and he hadn't taken it.

Again.

_'Your acting like a coward…'_

**_I agree._**

Kurama frowned darkly as the Spirit fox made his presence known.

_'Go away, Youko, I didn't ask for your opinion.'_

_**Hmmm, alright, I suppose that I'll just be quiet and enjoy the view then…**_

Confused with Youko's unusual complacency, Kurama brought his gaze up from the floor. Unfortunately for him, that put his face exactly level with Keiko's ass. Her hips gently swayed as she climbed the school steps, causing her skirt to make little jumps and reveal smooth satiny skin. Kurama caught a glimpse of the white panties that molded her firm rear and stifled a groan as a wave of heat snaked through him.

Keiko paused for a moment and turned. "Are you alright, Kurama?"

Swallowing, Kurama offered what he hoped was a light smile. "Fine Keiko, let's continue shall we?"

Keiko went back to climbing the stairs, and Kurama once again trained his eyes on the floor.

_**Hey, I was enjoying that view!**_

_'You bastard, Youko!' _Kurama growled inwardly.

_**I don't know what your complaining about, she has a really nice ass! Besides, you should be thanking me. That's more than you've ever seen since you have known the girl…and I know how much you have wanted to…**_

_'SHUT UP!!'_

**_My, your hostile Shuichii, _**Youko chuckled. **_But that's probably due to the fact that you are going through an obscene amount of sexual frustration right now… _**

Kurama gritted his teeth as he attempted to ignore the kitsune's taunts. He _did_ not have time for the fox's childishness and so turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

Just in time for him to see her lose her footing and pitch forward, her stack of files going everywhere and the skirt of her uniform flying up to reveal a firm rounded ass covered in white lacy panties. Kurama instantly felt the heat in his body flare once again.

_**See what I mean…**_

Suddenly he heard Keiko cry out in pain and the kitsune's jab was forgotten as Kurama set down his pile of papers and kneeled next to her.

"Keiko, are you alright?" He asked, concern coloring his voice.

Keiko turned into a sitting position, keeping her right leg immobile. Gingerly trying to bring her foot up, she hissed in pain as it twisted. "Ouch!"

Frowning in concern, Kurama gently lifted her foot and took off her shoe, trying to inspect her ankle.

"Be still," he advised softly, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. His touch was feather light as he examined her, and he tried hard to not notice the silky smooth texture of her skin. After a moment he sighed and offered a ruefull smile as he met Keiko's eyes. "You've got a nasty sprain, you're not going to be able to walk on it for a little while."

Keiko's eyes widened as she looked at the papers strewn all over the school steps. Before she could voice her protest, however, Kurama gently silenced her with his hand. "I will clean up this mess while you wait here. The rest of the student council will just have to find someone else to finish. In a minute, Ill drive you over to my place, I have some ointment there that will reduce the pain."

Kurama watched as a faint blush crept onto Keiko's cheeks and he realized that he was still gently stroking the skin of her foot. As gently as possible, Kurama set the injured limb back onto the steps and hooked one arm under Keiko's knees and the other under her back.

He felt her intake of breath as he pulled her close to him and rose from the floor.Glancing down, he noticed with a small bit of amusement that her blush had deepened considerably.

"Thank you, Kurama. I'm sorry that I've made such a disaster of your night." She spoke quietly when he began to carry her to the lobby.

"On the contrary, any time that is spent with you is well worth it." He replied, glancing down once more to offer her a reassuring smile.

With her body pressed so intimately with his own, Kurama could feel her heart beat rising in tempo at his words.

**_And that not all that's rising…_** Youko intoned meaningfully.

Valiantly, Kurama tried not to notice how the heat and arousal within Keiko's scent increased with every passing moment. He was having a hard enough time of it when he could feel her tempting curves pressed so intimately to him.

Spotting a couch in the lobby, Kurama made his way over and deposited his wounded cargo gently onto its cushions.

"Wait here, it will only take me a few minutes to clean up the mess on the stairs and then I will drive you back to my apartment and I can give you some ointment to help with the pain in your ankle. Also, I shall need your set of keys to lock up the storage room and front doors after were gone."

"Oh, uh…" Keiko fished through a pocket in her skirt for a moment and produced a small set of keys a moment later. Kurama accepted the keys and went back to the stairs and began cleaning up the mess of papers on the floor. After a few minutes he deposited the the pile into the storage room and and then headed back downstairs to lock of the files office.

No more than ten minutes later, Kurama returned to where Keiko lay on the couch, her face filling with a most becoming blush at his approach.

"Thank you so much for your help, Kurama, but I'm sure that my ankle isn't hurt that badly, so if you could just help me stand then I think that I can—aaahhh!"

Keiko squealed in surprise when Kurama effortlessly lifted her bridal fashion into his arms, amusement sparkling in his eyes when he looked down at her.

"I told you, you are in no shape to walk on that ankle. And besides," he added with a soft turn of his lips, "I rather enjoy carrying you."

Kurama immediately felt the flush that went through Keiko's body and on instinct pressed her closer to him, reveling in the heat he felt through the contact.

Again he felt and suppressed the urge to take her mouth and ravish her there on the couch. Instead, he made his way steadily out of the school and after locking the doors headed to where he had parked his car.

_**Arrrggghhhh!!!! She was wounded and in your arms-you're hopeless!! At this rate you're not going to get laid until the next ice age!**_

_**Authors end note: Since we cant budern the kiddies eyes with smut, here is the link to the lemon.Hope you all enjoy it, just remove the spaces http: adultfan. nexcess. net /aff/story.php?no544175688&chapter2**_


	2. Chunk of Chapter 2

**Authors Note: When I posted Chapter 1 to this story, I put the link to the lemon (chapter 2) at the bottom of the page, all you needed to do was remove the spaces. Now, according to a bunch of you, the link isnt working . so here are your options:**

**1. You can look up my user name,kikyou1807 or the story, the kiss, and view chapter two in its entirety on adult or**

**2. You can PERSONALLY e-mail me and I shall send you chapter two. Dont request it in a review, cuz I will forget that way **

**Another note, Chapter two is the last chapter to this story, SO THERE IS NO MORE AFTER THIS!**

**So here is a little chunk of chapter two to spike your interest. you know what you need to do if you want more **

See Disclaimer on Chapter 1, you dirty bastards :)

Keiko gazed nervously at the blackening sky out of the passenger window of Kurama's car. It was quickly filling with ominous rain clouds that looked ready to burst at any moment. Keiko just hoped that they reached Kurama's house before they did.

Ten minutes later, Keiko's prediction came true when the heavens opened up and released a massive downpour on them. Luckily they were close to Kurama's apartment so they didn't have to spend too long driving in the horrible weather.

Pulling into the driveway of his apartment, Kurama parked his car and turned to her.

"I'm going to go unlock the door first and then come and get you, but I'm afraid that you won't be able to escape without getting a little wet," he said apologetically.

Keiko eyed the heavy raindrops dubiously. "I'll be alright I think, but your going to get soaked!"

Kurama just smiled softly as he moved to get out of the car. "That's alright, at least here I can change my clothes."

Keiko's stomach fluttered heavily as, for some reason, her mind's eyes conjured up a picture of a wet Kurama crawling out of his clothes. Watching a blurry view of his form through the window, Keiko let her mind wander unchecked for an instant.

Kurama standing in the middle of his dark bedroom, beads of water glistening down his skin. Watching her with seductive eyes, he slowly began to remove his now see through white shirt, revealing the beautiful hard muscle underneath…


End file.
